Special Gift For You
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang ulang tahun seorang Hijirikawa Masato yang mendapat hadiah spesial dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Sorry for bad summary. DLDR.


_Disclaimer_ :

 _Uta no Prince Sama_ © Broccoli

 _Special Gift For You_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T_

 _Main Character:_ Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren

 _Genre : romance and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys love, typo, OOC, alur yang cepat, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa di hentikan dan tak terasa sudah memasuki bulan Desember dan tentu saja temperatur semakin mendekati nol derajat. Walau udara terasa dingin tapi tidak menurunkan semangat para pemuda yang kini sedang mendekor ruangan untuk pesta natal nanti malam.

Para personil STARISH pun sibuk dengan tugas yang telah di berikan oleh Tokiya sebelumnya. Tokiya dan Otoya membuat nomor undian untuk acara tukar kado, Syo, Natsuki dan Cecil di tugaskan untuk menghias pohon natal, dan yang Ren dan Masato di tugaskan untuk memasak.

Selama memasak suasana di keduanya tampak hening dan hanya terdengar suara berisik dari masakan yang mereka buat. Keheningan keduanya pun akhirnya di pecahkan oleh Ren.

"Masato….."

"Apa ? "

"Kau bisa tidak memakai nada bicara yang lebih manis saat bicara padaku ? "

"Maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa, tuan muda Jinguji."

"Masih saja memanggilku dengan nama keluarga. Ayolah panggil nama kecilku, Masato."

"Aku tidak mau dan ku mohon jangan paksa aku. Selesaikan dulu masakanmu, baru nanti kita bicara. Aku tidak ingin mendengar protes apapun dari para tamu. Kita harus bisa menyajikan makanan terbaik dan dapat memuaskan selera para tamu yang ada."

"Dasar tidak asyik. Baiklah, tapi janji ya setelah ini kita bicara berdua saja. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

Pada akhirnya Masato dan Ren kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugas yang telah di bagi-bagi oleh Tokiya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang pukul lima sore akhirnya masakan yang di buat oleh Ren dan Masato akhirnya selesai juga. Keduanya langsung menaruh makanan yang mereka buat ke atas meja yang telah di sediakan. Harum masakan keduanya sungguh menggiurkan hingga membuat Otoya hampir khilaf di buatnya jika tidak di hentikan oleh sang seme, eh salah teman sekamarnya, Tokiya.

"Karena tugas kita sudah selesai, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Tapi, tidak di sini."

"Kenapa ? "

"Rahasia."

"Cih ! "

"Icchi, aku dan Hijirikawa pergi keluar dulu sebentar."

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua harus kembali sebelum pestanya di mulai, ya."

"Ok."

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Dua orang yang biasanya bertengkar dan terkadang saling adu argumen kini malah pergi bersama dengan akrabnya.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang terjadi dengan Ren dan Hijirikawa ? "

Pemuda mungil berambut pirang pucat, seketika penasaran dengan apa yang di lihatnya dan akhirnya dia pun bertanya pada teman satu timnya.

"Mungkin hubungan keduanya sudah membaik. Sungguh berita bagus jika keduanya sudah tidak bertengkar lagi, Syo-chan ."

"Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka ? "

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Sebuah erangan kesakitan pun langsung keluar dari mulut Otoya yang kini mengelus kepalanya yang habis terkena jitakan seseorang.

"Sakit tahu, Tokiya ! "

"Lagian kau ini terlalu penasaran sekali. Mau bagaimana pun hubungan di antara mereka, kita tidak boleh ikut cmpur dan kita hanya bisa mendukung mereka. "

"Kau benar, Tokiya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura yang sangat positif dari keduanya. Ku harap itu pertanda baik bagi kita ataupun mereka berdua."

"Semoga saja begitu, Aijima _san_. Teman-teman tolong di periksa kembali kelengkapan untuk pesta nanti malam. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat, ya."

" _Roger_ ! "

Setelah itu mereka kembali memeriksa perlengkapan untuk pesta natal nanti malam dan tentunya penuh dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu Ren dan Masato sedang duduk di _gazebo_ yang tidak jauh dari bangunan _master course_. Sejak beberapa saat lalu hanya ada keheningan di antara keduanya hingga akhirnya Masato yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut karena teringat Ren ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Jinguji, kau ingin membicarakan apa padaku ? "

"Aku hampir lupa mengatakannya. Oh, ya, untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, kau ingin apa dariku ? "

Masato terdiam sebentar dan tampak berpikir. Tak lama Masato memutuskan untuk bicara tentang apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tadi.

"Jika boleh jujur, aku tidak ingin hadiah apapun darimu karena bagiku dengan ucapan dan doa darimu itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Kau serius dengan itu, Masato ? "

"Tentu saja aku serius akan hal itu, Jinguji. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan dirimu."

"Jika keputusanmu seperti itu, maka aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Masato, kau tahu tidak ? "

"Soal apa ? "

"Aku masih merasa seperti mimpi menjadi pasangan dari seorang Hijirikawa Masato. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur sekaligus beruntung memilikimu di hidupku. Walau terkadang suka kerasa kepala dan menyebalkan tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu karena kau begitu spesial di mataku. Kalau kau bagaimana, Masato ? "

"Kurang lebih sama sepertimu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika seorang Jinguji Ren yang terkenal _playboy_ diam-diam mencintaiku. Walau terkadang kau suka membuatku merasa sebal, aku tidak pernah bisa marah dan benci padamu. Aku merasa senang karena takdir mengizinkan ku bertemu denganmu, Ren. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dan menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihmu."

Tanpa aba-aba Ren langsung memeluk Masato dengan erat. Ren merasa sangat bahagia saat mendengarkan ucapan Masato barusan dan tak lama Ren pun memberikan sebuah ciuman yang lembut pada Masato di bawah langit jingga. Keemasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan tak terasa langit sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Pesta natal yang di selenggarakan oleh paa personil STARISH pun di mulai. Para tamu undangan mulai datang dan suasana pesta langsung terasa ramai tapi tetap kondusif. Para guru dan pemimpin agensi pun ikut menikmati pesta tersebut. Begitupula dengan sang komposer yang kini sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya di dekat meja yang berisi minuman.

Tiba-tiba Van, salah personil dari HEAVENS mengajak teman-teman setimnya dan yang lain untuk bermain _Truth Or Dare_. Tentu saja ajakan tersebut di tanggapi secara postif oleh beberapa orang, walau beberapa yang lain menolak untuk ikut dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Kini telah terkumpul 9 orang untuk bermain _Truth Or Dare_ yang terdiri dari Otoya, Cecil, Syo, Natsuki, Van, Reiji, Yamato, Ren, dan Masato. Permainan pun di mulai dari Van yang memutar botol. Putaran botol itu pun berakhir dengan mulut botol yang berhenti di hadapan Ren.

" _Truth Or Dare_ , Ren ? "

"Hmm…. Aku pilih _truth_."

"Baiklah. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Ren."

"Baiklah."

"Apakah kau sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seseorang ? kalau iya, tolong sebutkan siapa namanya. "

Pertanyaan Van sukses membuat Ren dan Masato terkejut. Ren bahkan menatap ke Masato terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Van. Masato membalas tatapan Ren dengan sebuah anggukan, tanda tidak apa-apa jika Ren menjawab yang sejujurnya.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Van. Aku sedang menjalani hubungan khusus dengan seseorang dan seseorang itu pastinya kau kenal karena dia pun ikut dalam permainan ini. Kau bisa tebak siapa orangnya ? "

"Wow,tak ku sangka kau bisa serius juga dengan seseorang tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menebak siapa orangnya. Bisakah kau memberitahuku dan yang lain siapa nama seseorang yang sedang menjalin hubungan denganmu itu ? "

"Hijirikawa Masato, itu namanya. Apa kalian terkejut ? "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ren, ekspresi para pemain yang lain mengatakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Seketika suasana berubah menjadi heboh saat Otoya mengumumkan kabar bahagia tersebut ke para undangan yang lain. Segera keduanya mendapat ucapan selamat dari para undangan lainnya. Ren dan Masato merasa lega sekaligus senang karena teman-teman mereka tidak memandang aneh keduanya, malah mereka mendukung hubungan keduanya.

Pesta natal terus berlanjut dengan di isi berbagai macam acara yang seru mulai acara lomba makan hingga menikmati kembang api bersama-sama sebagai puncak acaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang pergantian tahun, para personil STARISH masih di sibukkan oleh latihan untuk konser akhir tahun yang kebetulan bertepatan dengan tanggal lahir Masato. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Masato, Ren dan para personil STARISH lainnya pun menyusun rencana untuk tanggal 29 nanti karena Ren telah merencanakan kejutan lain bagi Masato selain kejutan ulang tahunnya.

Rencana pun di mulai dari Otoya dan Cecil yang meminta Masato untuk menemani mereka ke sebuah mall yang ada di tengah kota. Masato pun setuju menemani keduanya tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pun pada keduanya. Tak lama setelah mereka meninggalkan gedung _master course_ , Otoya pun mengirimkan _email_ kepada _mastermind_ , Ren yang sudah berada di mall terlebih dahulu bersama Tokiya.

Tak perlu waktu lama ketiganya telah sampai di tenpat tujuan dan rencana pun di mulai. Awalnya Otoya dan Cecil mengajak Masato berkeliling mall karena keduanya berkata ingin membeli sesuatu untuk tahun baru nanti. Masato mengikuti keduanya dengan patuh hingga tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap dua sosok yang di kenalnya sedang berada di dalam toko perhiasan. Seketika Masato merasa dadanya sangat sakit dan sesak saat melihat Ren memasukkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis Tokiya dan keduanya pun tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa aba-aba Masato segera berlari menjauh dari tempat berdiri dan meninggalkan Otoya dan Cecil yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Cecil, apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukan hal ini pada Masa ?. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi Masa seperti terlihat ingin menangis. Aku tidak tega membuat Masa menangis."

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ren. Aku berharap hubungan keduanya akan tetap baik-baik saja setelah ini."

Setelah itu Cecil mengabarkan ke Ren jika rencana mereka berhasil walaupun di rasa agak keterlaluan tapi hal tersebut memang sudah masuk ke dalam rencana yang telah Ren buat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat dari melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan tersebut membuat konsentarsi Masato terpecah dan selalu hampir tidak fokus pada latihannya dan sudah dua hari Masato tidak menjalankan latihannya dengan baik akibat kejadian yang dilihatnya tempo hari. Belum lagi Ren belakangan sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang memang padat menjelang tahun baru. Melihat reaksi Masato yang sesuai dengan dugaan Ren membuat para personil STARISH menjalankan rencana berikutnya dan kali ini yang berperan menjalankan rencana adalah si mungil, Kurusu Syo. Dalam rencana kali ini, Syo akan marah-marah pada Masato karena Masato terlihat tidak serius dalam latihan karena terlalu banyak melamun. Rencana pun di mulai saat Masato melakukan kesalahan saat latihan untuk konser mereka bersama para personil QUARTET NIGHT dan HEAVENS.

"Oi, Hijirikawa…. Kau bisa serius tidak latihannya, hah ?. Dari tadi aku lihat kau selalu saja melakukan kesalahan. Ini sudah H-1 dan kau malah sering melakukan kesalahan padahal besok kita akan tampil di konser besar bersama dengan lain. Apa kau ingin membuat STARISH malu gara-gara salah satu personilnya tidak serius dalam menjalankan tugasnya saat berada di atas panggung ? "

Masato hanya terdiam saat mendengar Syo marah-marah padanya. Sebenar nya Masato tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya marah dan tidak ingin mempermalukan grup mereka didepan yang lain tapi sayangnya perasaan Masato saat ini sangat mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya dan tentu saja berdampak pada apa yang di lakukan oleh Masato.

Para personil STARISH langsung menghentikan gerakan mereka saat mendengar Syo marah-marah pada Masato yang terlihat sekali hari ini banyak melakukan kesalahan. Walau hati berkata tidak tega membuat salah satu teman mereka tersakiti tapi rencana harus tetap di jalankan jika tidak akan jadi percuma.

"Maaf atas kesalah yang ku buat selama latihan, Kurusu. Maaf juga telah menghambat kalian semua tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat kesalahan lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sangat serius menjalani latihan ini dan aku tidak pernah ada niatan membuat STARISH malu di hadapan grup yanglain dan juga para penggemar. Ku mohon izinkan aku tetap latihan bersama kalian."

Masato pun sampai menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan teman-temannya, menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya sekaligus kesungguhannya pada teman-temannya. Masato sadar jika telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal hingga membuat salah satu temannya menegurnya dengan keras. Masato pun mencoba melupakan kejadian saat di mall beberapa hari yang lalu walau itu cukup sulit untuk di lakukan.

Pada akhirnya Syo pun berhenti marah-marah dan mereka semua kembali melanjutkan latihan yang tertunda tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konser yang di tunggu pun tiba dan konser pun berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan mulai dari awal acara hingga mendekati akhir acara. Tiba-tiba setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu yang terakhir, _light stick_ langsung berubah menjadi warna biru secara keseluruhan dan tak lama terdengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Masato dari para penggemar dan di lanjut oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Masato pun langsung meneteskan air mata bahagianya karena dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena ada banyak orang yang mengingat tanggal kelahirannya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun serta mendo'akannya dengan tulus. Lalu terdengar suara seseorang yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Masato dan suara tersebut tentu tidak asing bagi Masato. Ya…. Ren lah yang bernyanyi sambil berjalan mendekat padanya dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar biru.

Seketika rasa sedih dan marah hilang saat Ren berlutut di hadapannya sambil berkata padanya…..

"Ku persembahkan rangakaian bunga ini khusus untukmu, Hijirikawa Masato, kekasihku. Aku harap kau mau menerima bunga ini."

Masato pun menerima sebuket mawar biru tersebut dengan senang hati. Tapi, Ren masih belum berpindah dari posisinya dan membuat teman-temannya serta yang lain bingung akan tingkah laku Ren saat ini. Tanpa di duga oleh semuanya, Ren mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang di lapisi bahan beludru yang sewarna dengan rambut Masato dan tak lama Ren membuka kotak itu sambil berkata…..

" _Vuoi sposare_ , Masato ? "

Masato pun terdiam karena terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ren barusan. Masato tidak pernah menyangka jika Ren benar-benar serius padanya hingga dia berani melakukan hal ini di depan banyak orang. Masato pun berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ren barusan dan tentu saja yang lain merasa sangat tegang sekaligus penasaran dengan jawaban Masato.

" _You can get up in the morning, right_?. _I guess there's no helping it, so i will be responsible for waking you up from now on_ , Jinguji."

Ren pun tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Masato dan dia segera memasangkan cincin perak dengan batu safir kecil sebagai mata cincinnya di jari manis kanan Masato. Tak lama keduanya pun berciuman di depan para penggemar dan teman-teman mereka.

Ucapan selamat dan riuh tepuk tangan pun memenuhi tempat konser dan lembaran cerita baru telah menunggu Ren dan Masato di masa depan nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Setelah acara kejutan telah selesai, para personil STARISH langsung meminta maaf pada Masato karena mereka merasa bersalah membuat Masato sakit hati. Masato tentu saja memaafkan mereka karena Masato tahu jika teman-temannya tidak pernah berniat buruk padanya dan Masato tidak dendam akan hal itu karena Masato yakin apa yang mereka lakukan itu hanyalah sebuah candaan saja.

Tiba-tiba Tokiya mendekati Masato dan memegang kedua tangan Masato dengan erat. Lalu dia berkata…..

"Hijirikawa _san_ , aku tidak pernah ada niatan mengambil Ren darimu dan soal kami yang berada di toko perhiasan itu hanyalah bagian dari rencana yang telah di buat oleh Ren. Ren memintaku untuk menemaninya memilih cincin sekaligus meminjam jariku untuk mencoba cincinnya. Aku benar-benar mohon maaf karena membuatmu merasa sakit hati tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah ada niat menyakiti perasaanmu. "

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichinose. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku. Terima kasih sudah membantu Ren memilihkan cincin untukku."

Lalu Syo pun ikut maju dan menatap Masato dengan tatapan bersalah karena dia telah melakukan hal yang buruk pada Masato saat latihan kemarin.

"Hijirikawa, aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin telah memarahimu saat latihan. Aku marah-marah saat itu pun karena sudah dalam rencana yang di buat oleh Ren. Maaf ya telah marah-marah padamu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hijirikawa."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurusu. Malah aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena berkat kau aku bisa kembali serius menjalankan latihan. Terima kasih karena telah peduli padaku."

Setelah itu tiba-tiba Masato menoleh ke arah Ren dengan senyum menyeramkan sambil berkata….

"Tunggu pembalasan dariku, Ren sayang."

Seketika bulu kuduk Ren meremang saat mendengar perkataan dan melihat senyum calon istrinya barusan yang terkesan sangat menyeramkan baginya.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang di rencanakan oleh Masato untuk Ren nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Konbanwa minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Yeay Riren kembali lagi mengisi fandom utapri setelah sekian lama tidak muncul di fandom ini karena sekarang lebih sering muncul di fandom sebelah XD**_

 _ **Kali ini Riren khusus membuat ff untuk abang Masato yang paling kece se-utapri walau abang Tokiya yang selalu ada di hati Riren XD *gak ada yang nanya*. Ff ini juga di buat untuk memenuhi janji Riren pada Yuuki chan yang telah me-request ff di hari ulang tahunnya abang Masato. Done ya Yuuki chan ff nya dan Riren harap Yuuki chan menyukai ceritanya hehehe ^^**_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf apabila cerita ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya. Maklum ff ini baru dibuat kemarin dan baru di selesaikan hari ini. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di cerita Riren yang lain.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my fanfic and always support me ….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
